This invention relates to a method for estimating the optical power of corrective lenses in a pair of eyeglasses worn by a spectator.
The invention is situated in the domain of viewing media streams on screens. In this domain, it may be necessary to adjust the processing of media streams viewed on these screens according to data regarding the optical power of corrective lenses in a pair of eyeglasses worn by a spectator. One may thus, for example, adjust the depth-of-field effect of streams viewed on a 3D screen with a corrected spectator view so that the spectator is not disturbed when viewing the media stream.
The problem solved by this invention is to obtain the optical power of corrective lenses in a pair of eyeglasses worn by a spectator and thus to be able to adjust the processing of media streams to be viewed on screens.
A first approach for obtaining data regarding this optical power is to ask the spectator to provide, by means of a user interface, actual and specific data defined by a healthcare professional, such as an ophthalmologist, an optometrist, or an eyeglasses provider. However, knowing and entering this data is impractical because such data is most often unavailable to the spectator when the spectator wishes to view a media stream on a screen. Additionally, this data is expressed in different units of measure, depending on the country, without there necessarily being any correspondences between them, making it difficult to use this data to adjust the processing to be applied to media streams to be viewed.
Another approach is to physically measure the optical power of the lenses with, for example, a lensometer. However, such measurements cannot be widely deployed due to their cost and are therefore reserved for professionals.
According to this invention and in general, the optical power of corrective lenses in a pair of eyeglasses worn by a spectator is estimated from two images of the spectator's face, taken by a camera located in front of the spectator, who is positioned to view a media stream on a screen.